The research is concerned with the development of memory for pictures in young children. There are two main lines of investigation proposed. In the first line of investigation, the main aim is to study the interaction between the child's developing conceptual system, his ability to identify conceptual information in a picture, and to remember it at a later time. Previous data show that memory for conceptual information occurs earlier than has been reported and that the underlying developmental processes are little understood. The second line of investigation is concerned with the strategies and systematic patterns a child uses in processing multiple pictures presented simultaneously. Data from the current grant period indicates that development changes occur much earlier than had been supposed and this raises the fundamental question of what and how strategies and processes are developing. Critical to the proposed research is the choice and development of tasks that optimize performance and will provide critical data basic to theory development.